La promesa del Sinsajo
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: -Secuela de: El legado del Sinsajo- Madge había vuelto, pero nada podía ser lo mismo. Había prometido cosas que no podía prometer, y menos cumplir. Un beso no iba a solucionar nada. Todo pertenece a Suzanne collins.
1. Prólogo

La lluvia siguió cayendo, pero ella no cayó.

El agua empapaba su cabello, su piel, quizás su alma. Su piel ardía por la gota más mínima. Como si estuviera en carne viva. Pero no quería huir de ella. No podía. Porque sabía que aunque por alguna remota posibilidad lograra escapar y resguardarse seguiría doliendo igual. Además merecía el dolor, de un modo u otro.

A su alrededor solo podía ver la impresionante cortina de agua, con ligeros dejes plateados, hermosos. Pero era incapaz de ver la belleza en ese instante. No veía nada más que eso, gotas de agua, caídas del cielo, que en realidad parecían de cristal.

Ya no sabía dónde estaba. No se daba cuenta de que pese a todo seguía andando. Poco a poco. Hasta que resbaló.

Sus rodillas al fin cedieron ante su peso y se quedó tirada, en el suelo. Su rostro se manchó con barro, su abrigo nuevo quedó hecho un estropicio. Sus manos se rasparon un poco a causa de las piedras, pero no sintió el dolor. No se levantó, solo se giró un poco para intentar respirar.

Pero se estaba ahogando, y el agua no era el motivo principal.

El aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Sus labios sabían a tierra y sangre. A hierro en el paladar. El peso del agua le impedía levantarse. Se sentía frágil, entumecida e inútil. Sobre todo inútil.

Hacía tiempo que le costaba respirar. No sentía alivio al hacerlo.

Hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo para taparse la cabeza con un brazo. El agua dejó de limpiar agresivamente las lágrimas. Cada vez que sollozaba sentía un poco más el sabor a sangre. Se había mordido la lengua, al parecer.

Escupió el líquido rojo, pero este no llegó muy lejos.

Madge tenía miedo. Miedo de todo.

_Sufre estrés post-traumático. Nada nuevo en una vencedora. Se recuperará, no hay de qué preocuparse. _

Sentía unas cosquillas desagradables en el estómago.

_Es solo angustia. Se le pasará en unas semanas, un mes como mucho. _

Mirara donde mirara había alguien que quería hacerle daño. Mirara donde mirara podía ver una amenaza nueva.

_Se llama híper vigilancia, la constante y abrumadora sensación de tener miedo. No podemos hacer nada por ella. Lo superará. _

La sensación de que algo terrible iba a suceder martilleaba su pecho, como si fuera lo único que obligara su corazón a latir.

**N/A: Solo un pequeño prólogo. En un principio había preparado una explicación larga y detallada de lo ocurrido entre los eventos de ELDS y los de este fic, pero al final me ha parecido más buena idea esta. **

**Si estáis aquí supongo que es porque habéis leído, ¡por lo que hola de nuevo! Si no es así os recomiendo que leáis El legado del sinsajo para no perder el hilo. Este fic contendrá más Gadge, Everlark… pero también temas más fuertes (o complejos) Por lo que el rating es mayor. **

**Todavía no tengo muy clara la trama, por lo que las sugerencias son bienvenidas ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Él

_Veo mi cara bonita en sus ojos viejos_

_Escucho nuestra sangre corriendo de un lado a otro_

_Alzo las manos, huyo de ti_

_Es muy frío, tan peligroso que no puedo quedarme. _

* * *

La señora Everdeen curó las heridas de Madge con eficacia. Solo eran un par de cortes superficiales, aunque estaban llenos de barro. Aplicó un par de cremas que guardaba en su armario y desapareció para lavarse las manos. No volvió.

Katniss presionó su puente de la nariz con los dedos, incapaz de encontrar ya una solución. Una manera de evitar que Madge huyera y se hiciera daño de nuevo. Estaba llegando a un punto frustrante.

No importaba que le dijera, cuantas veces intentara convencerla de que no era su culpa. Nunca hacía caso, nunca se lo creía. Lo había intentado infinidad de veces, y ella solo negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo un disparate. Tenía completamente asumido que todo era culpa suya y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Todavía seguía disculpándose con Peeta cada vez que lo veía, y eso tampoco ayudaba a la salud mental de ambos.

—Qué se supone tengo que hacer, ¿Madge? –Preguntó, derrotada.

—Hacer… ¿qué? –Preguntó ella, obnubilada como siempre. Miraba un punto concreto de la puerta, casi con temor.

—¡Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de creerte culpable! ¡No lo eres!

Madge siguió mirando a la puerta con una expresión bastante cercana al miedo. Ni se dignó a contestar esa patraña. Todos decían lo mismo, y todos mentían. Nadie sabía la verdad, a nadie le parecía importar la gente que hubiera matado. Y eso estaba mal… ¿Porqué trataban de olvidarlo? Ella no podía olvidar. No quería olvidar.

En realidad solo un tercio de su mente estaba preguntándose eso. Solo había una parte de su mente que se planteaba lo que ocurría en la realidad. La otra parte estaba demasiado ocupada en busca que amenazas inexistentes.

Siempre había alguien.

Siempre había alguien, al que ella había bautizado interiormente como "Él". Él la seguía a todas partes, siempre andaba cerca, detrás de ella. Lo podía casi escuchar, riéndose de ella. Amenazándola. A veces casi podía sentir sus dedos –o garras, no lo tenía muy claro– sobre su piel, como un monstruo salido de una pesadilla.

Cualquier ruido se convertía en un paso. Cualquier voz en un insulto. Cualquier contacto en una mordedura permanente. Él la seguía. Él la buscaba, y la asustaba cuando creía que no le prestaba suficiente atención. Él la esperaba en todos rincones y no había escapatoria.

Y el día en que la encontrara, Madge estaría un poco más tranquila. Pero no, Él solo quería asustarla. Nada más.

—¡Madge!

—No puedo hacer nada Katniss… Lo siento… No lo hago queriendo, te lo prometo. –Contestó ella automáticamente.

—Ya lo sé Madge, pero has de hacer un esfuerzo.

—No quiero que os preocupéis por mi… estoy bien.

Katniss dio cinco de sus gráciles –Y peculiares– Pasos y se agachó justo enfrente de Madge. Ella se puso nerviosa al instante ¿Y si Él aprovechaba para atacar entonces? ¿Y si Él le hacía daño a Katniss?

La cazadora ignoró la actitud de Madge y continuó.

—No estás bien Madge, ya lo sabes. Es normal. Y sabes que te ayudamos porque te queremos, ¿de acuerdo? Volverás a estar bien, lo sé. Porque tú eres una chica valiente. Pero has de convencerte de que todo este… miedo, no es real. Además, lo que pasó en los juegos… es pasado. Has de salir adelante, todos lo hacemos.

Madge asintió, sin poco convencimiento. No estaba muy atenta, para variar. Se había entretenido mirando los ojos de Katniss, buscando en ellos algún tipo de amenaza, malicia o estrategia. No lo encontró, nunca lo encontraba. Sus ojos eran grises, ligeramente rasgados y bonitos. Sinceros. Preocupados, pero desconocedores a su parecer.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y Madge cayó al suelo del susto.

Gale intentó poner la cara más serena que pudo. Estaba esperando esa reacción, de hecho. Era muy normal en ella, rutinaria. Al menos tenía el consuelo que ocurría con todo el mundo. Observó como los ojos de Madge se dilataban de nuevo al reconocerlo. Miró al suelo, avergonzada.

—Hola Gale –Suspiró Katniss, porque al fin y al cabo alguien tenía que hablar.

—Hola Katniss, y gracias… ¿Madge?

—Ya voy.

Madge se levantó precariamente y miró a Katniss con una disculpa pintada en todo su rostro.

—Lo siento tanto…

—No pasa nada. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale?

—Si… claro.

A decir verdad, ya no se acordaba de lo que había dicho.

Gale y Madge salieron del hogar de las Everdeen. Empezaba a lloviznar de nuevo, por lo que Gale le puso su chaqueta a Madge sin preguntar. Madge se sintió un poco más protegida entre la tela, pero no iba a reconocerlo.

Aunque estaba viviendo con Gale, no iba a reconocer que era el único con el que se sentía segura. Habría sido absurdo decírselo. De hecho le parecía enfermizo.

Al menos Él no solía aparecer cuando Gale se encontraba cerca, y eso hacía que casi gravitara a su alrededor, en busca de protección. Le parecía un chico absolutamente invencible. Pero seguía sintiéndose insegura con el hecho de estar rodeada de gente.

Quizás por eso se escapaba con tanta asiduidad.

Dos horas más tarde se prepararon para dormir. Separados.

Gale lo encontraba absurdo. Seis de cada siete noches Madge se presentaba en su cuarto, temblando en el marco de la puerta y pidiéndole si podía dormir con él, solo por esa noche más. La noche restante se dedicaba a distraerlo para que ambos no tuvieran que irse a dormir.

—Gale… ¿Podrías…? Podrías quedarte despierto, ¿conmigo? Solo un poco, te lo prometo… por favor…

—Claro, porqué no.

Esa iba a ser una de esas noches "especiales".

Ese "solo un poco" pasó a ser unas dos horas, en las cuales miraron la televisión capitolina o hablaron de cosas insubstanciales. En algún punto dado de la noche se movieron al cuarto de Gale, donde ella lo ayudo a hacer unos deberes por los cuales nunca se preocupaba. No parecieron suponerle ningún problema.

Gale aventuró que tanto de lista era Madge. Pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—Madge… ¿no tienes sueño?

Negó con la cabeza, distraída en unas operaciones que Gale estaba seguro que él no iba a entender aunque lo intentara. Suspiró.

—Pues yo me voy a dormir, tengo que irme en… dentro de tres horas.

—Pero…

Inmediatamente hizo un mohín que le rompió el corazón. Quería dormir, pero era incapaz de soportar esa cara de perrito apaleado que le dirigía todas las noches. Sin embargo decidió hacerse el duro por una vez.

—Buenas noches Madge –Dijo, apagando el interruptor más cercano. La habitación se cernió en un silencio lúgubre, pero solo por pocos segundos.

—¡Espera espera espera! No… por favor Gale…

—As de dormir, hemos de dormir. Nada más que discutir.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero Madge no se movió. Intentó mover su sábana, pero le estaba haciendo resistencia pasiva – ¿A sí? Pues ahora verá – Pensó.

—¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado esta tarde, entonces?

—Buenas noches. –Contestó instantáneamente.

Se fue, pero Gale no se quedó tranquilo hasta que volvió media hora más tarde para que ahuyentara sus pesadillas.

**N/A:**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, como empiezo el fic quiero iniciarlo bien, ¡por lo tanto review time!**

**Andy Pandis: ¡Muchas gracias por ser el/la primero/a en comentar!**

**Elphyra : Que dirte que no sàpigues, ¡ja parlarem! :)**

**Mizu: Espero que te haya quedado un poco más claro que ha pasado con Gale y Madge este capítulo. En efecto, Madge lo pasa fatal. La veo un poco como Annie, pero quizás más cuerda.**

**KoyukiBetts: Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirte porque ya contesté tu review, solo que muchísimas gracias por comentar, ¡en serio! Esa review kilométrica me alegró el día. **

**Como veis será bastante breve, de momento. Si me dejáis una review muy larga con muchas cuestiones intentaré resolverla mediante PM. **

** El fragmento evidentemente está traducido (no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no?) Y pertenece a la canción: Pretty Face de Sóley. **

** ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Llamada

_Ella no se dara la vuelta_

_Las sombras son largas_

_ Tiene miedo que si llora esa primera gota, _

_las lágrimas no pararán de llover_

* * *

Madge despertó a las siete de la mañana, con el pensamiento y la sensación de que acababa de irse a dormir. Probablemente era cierto.

Recordó que día, hora y año era. Reconoció donde estaba. Sus mañanas ya no eran confusas, solo agotadoras y tristes. A su misma vez recordó que no tenía nada que hacer durante todo el día, por lo que no se movió, enroscada entre las sábanas. Volvió a dormir, porque al fin y al cabo era más fácil dormir durante la mayor parte del día que intentar vivirlo, además estaba terriblemente cansada.

Odiaba esas mañanas con todo su ser. Solo despertar ya se daba cuenta de que el día iba a ser un pequeño gran martirio, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para abatir la tristeza que la arrollaba como un huracán. Solo podía empujar, tirar hacia delante sin preguntarse por qué lo hacía. Probablemente no saldría de casa en todo el día, solo se iría acurrucando de esquina en esquina hasta que la noche llegara de nuevo o alguien advirtiera su existencia, cosa que tampoco deseaba.

¿Entonces, que estaba haciendo?

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, cayó en su triste sopor de nuevo.

Más tarde –mucho más tarde– Se atrevió a salir de su pequeña guarida y hacer algo con su vida por esa vez. Los médicos solían decir eso una y otra vez. Hacer algo, hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando a cada paso que das tu propio cuerpo te traiciona? Madge no lo tenía claro.

Intentó mirarse al espejo sin sentir arcadas. Su aspecto exterior no era de lo más envidiable, como alguna vez lo había podido aparentar.

Ya no había cabello rubio y sedoso, tez pálida pero cremosa y labios perfectos. Su rostro ya no era agradable e inocente, sus pómulos ya no eran ni redondos y ni rosados. Esas pecas que en un principio eran graciosas parecían haberse acentuado, pero no para mejor.

Ahora su aspecto era de lo más grotesco. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, desperdigado como la melena de un león. Sus ojos ya no eran bellos ni por asomo, tenían demasiadas ojeras para serlo. Sus párpados pesaban una tonelada, se veían gruesos y desagradables. Hasta parecía haberse quedado sin pestañas por las que presumir. Sus iris brillaban con la intensidad que solo podían tener cuando había pasado mucho tiempo llorando o durmiendo.

Su piel estaba enfermizamente pálida, las pecas parecían manchas. Sus labios eran finos y estaban tan mordidos que parecía haberse dado contra un bordillo.

En general, su aspecto le pareció lamentable.

Pero aunque no tuviera el día, Madge decidió que ya era hora de arreglarse y lo hizo.

Se lanzó al baño, y solo después de haberse empapado de arriba abajo empezó a desprenderse de la ropa.

Katniss, mientras tanto, andaba con un poco de dificultad a la panadería.

Hoy era su último día con los Mellark. Con todo lo que había sucedido, ya ni recordaba que alguna vez había entrado allí para comprarle un pastel a Prim. Lo peor era que no estaba segura de que si quería abandonar el trabajo.

No por una cuestión de dinero, precisamente.

Tenía que admitir que había adquirido una "ligera" obsesión por Peeta Mellark. Pero admitirlo estaba bien, ¿no? Admitirlo era el primer paso para superarlo, e iba a hacerlo ¿O qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna que no implicara ridiculizarse.

Entró en la panadería y se encontró con que Peeta estaba decorando pasteles con una extrema concentración. Sus rizos rubios caían por su rostro, desordenados. Tenía sus espesas cejas fruncidas encima de sus kilométricas pestañas, sus ojos azules brillaban con naturalidad. Ya no estaban enmarcados con ojeras, cosa que se agradecía.

Pero Katniss se maldecía por ello, porque al fin y al cabo ahora era demasiado… atractivo. Después de todo, ¿era normal que se hubiera aprendido de memoria el número y colocación de todas las pecas visibles en su rostro, cuello y brazos? No, no lo era. Era muy preocupante.

—¡Buenos días, Kat!

Tan natural y alegre como siempre. Tras los juegos Peeta había logrado pasar página, y lo admiraba por ello. En el piso de arriba todavía se escuchaban los alaridos desganados de su madre.

—Buenos días, Peeta. –Respondió correctamente, educada.

Los minutos, y después las horas, parecieron pasar en cuestión de segundos. Katniss intentó memorizar los rasgos de Peeta una vez más, como si nunca lo fuera a ver de tan cerca otra vez. Él no parecía advertirlo, y si lo hacía estaba disimulando muy bien.

Estaba demasiado ofuscado pensando en que solo le quedaba una oportunidad para confesar su amor a la cazadora. No era la última, pero él creía que sí.

Finalmente su turno se agotó, y Peeta le entregó el pastel para Prim. Al parecer le había añadido unas florituras adicionales, haciendo que el pastel oliera a prímula veinte quilómetros a la redonda. Katniss se emocionó un poco.

—Muchísimas gracias Peeta. Por… por todo.

—De nada. Siento que no te puedas quedar.

—No, lo entiendo.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. Nadie quería hablar, casi por no ceder. Ambos se quedaron embelesados mirando al otro, analizándolo. Finalmente Katniss hizo un pequeño asentimiento y giró sobre sus talones, con cuidado para no hacer daño al pastel. El corazón de Peeta se saltó cinco latidos de golpe.

—Katniss…

—¿Si? –Preguntó ella, deseando algo que su mente no quería desear.

—Esto… adiós.

—Adiós, Peeta.

Salió de la panadería volando, ruborizándose por instantes.

Gale volvió a casa corriendo. Desde la calle se escuchaba una melodía que no se había tocado en meses, y no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por ello. Las notas del piano retumbaban por todas las salas de la casa, desde el sótano hasta una supuesta guardilla. Esas casas era enormes, equipadas para la vida "de lujo" de los vencedores. El piano estaba en la primera planta, era lo único que al parecer se había llevado Madge de su ya lujoso de por si hogar.

Cuando encontró a Madge, vio que esta se dedicaba a aporrear las teclas sin tregua. La melodía que lograba era increíblemente complicada, llena de altibajos y sonidos inesperados. Sin embargo sonaba rota, como si algo fallara en los raquíticos huesos de la vencedora. Tenía una expresión ofuscada, concentrada completamente en la partitura que al parecer intentaba tocar.

Gale no se atrevió a interrumpirla, demasiado anonadado como para hacer nada. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Madge tocar el piano, al menos estando plenamente presente. Recordaba haber escuchado un par de notas mientras esperaba a que le comprara las fresas. Nada más. Tenía un talento evidente, pero ahora parecía nerviosa.

Tras unos minutos más de tocar frenéticamente cogió todas las partituras y en un arranque de "locura" las lazó todas al suelo. Finalmente apoyó los puños en el teclado, empezando a sollozar de frustración.

—Madge… -intentó murmurar Gale, ganándose un increíble salto por parte de ella. Nada nuevo.

—No puedo… no me sale. Los dedos no me hacen caso, ¡son torpes! ¡Soy torpe! Ya no sé tocar… ¿por qué?

—Sí que sabes, solo estás en medio de un ataque de nervios. –constató Gale.

—¡NO LO ESTOY! –Grito ella, levantándose de golpe.

Temblaba de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies. Derribó el banquillo de una patada, mientras se agarraba el pelo con las manos y tiraba de él con violencia. Emitió varios sonidos entre el rugido y el gimoteo. Murmuró cosas incomprensibles, completamente convencida de que ya no sabía tocar.

Su repentino ataque de nervios terminó cuando Gale agarró sus manos. Se quedó quieta, estática, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

Sabía que ese era un mal día.

—¿Madge?

—Lo siento.

Silencio. Gale intentó consolarla.

—A mí… a mi me ha gustado.

Madge soltó una pequeña –y sincera – carcajada.

—¡Lo digo en serio! No sé de música pero…

Ella siguió riendo por lo bajo, temblando un poco todavía. Gale temió que se fuera a romper por la actividad, parecía una muñeca cara y frágil. De porcelana. Se separó de ella un poco, pensando que estaba invadiendo su espacio. A ella no pareció importarle demasiado.

Siguió riendo un rato más mientras Gale se iba a preparar algo para comer, negando con la cabeza con desdén. Esa muchacha estaba desequilibrada, pero mientras estuviera feliz… no podía hacerle mucho más.

Cuando volvió seguía temblando un poco, mientras recuperaba sus partituras. Las colocó todas en su sitio y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

—No te rendirás, ¿eh? –Murmuró Gale, intentando no sonar ofensivo.

Madge negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el teléfono sonó.

—¡Ya voy yo! –Grito Gale, mientras Madge solo asentía y seguía tocando.

Gale agarró el teléfono blanco de la cocina. La voz que escuchó al otro lado era inesperada.

—¿Hola? ¿Madge?

—Hola señor Undersee. No, soy Gale Hawthorne.

—Puede ponerse, ¿por favor?

—Ahora mismo está un poco ocupada, ¿qué ocurre?

—He de hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Gale suspiró y llamó a Madge. El alcalde no confiaba en sus intenciones, y podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto. Al fin y al cabo estaba viviendo con su hija sin consentimiento suyo.

—¿Si papá? –Contestó Madge, que se había apoderado del teléfono sin avisar.

Escuchó atentamente, mientras Gale se preguntaba qué diablos ocurría. Entonces, sin previo aviso, cayó en sus rodillas y lanzó el teléfono.

—¡Madge! –Gritó, pero ella no contestó.

Se acercó al teléfono y lo agarró, escuchando que el señor Undersee todavía hablaba.

—…¿Madge? Madge cariño, has de venir ahora… no aguantará mucho, si no llegas ahora…

Madge soltó un sollozo desgarrador.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? Os doy una pista, tiene que ver con la señora Undersee. Ahora, ¡review time!**

**Eva Mellark: ¡Gracias por comentar la primera! Intento no hacer faltas, pero alguna se me escapa siempre :/ Me alegro que te guste la pareja Gadge, creo que es mi favorita de THG :)**

**Andy Pandis: ¡Besos a ti también! Adoro que te haya gustado el cap. **

**Iremaelle: ¡Bienvenida! Aquí tienes el capítulo. Madge es muy tierna, pero porque está medio rota xD**

**Elphyra: ¡Que dir-te que no comentem ja al xat! :D Moltes gracies per seguir la historia :D**

**Mizu: ¡Gracias por tus siempre kilométricas reviews! Madge suele reprimir sus sentimientos, pero ahora esta sobrepasada. Annie tenía a Finnick y viceversa, ¡pero no se sabe desde cuando! :D Me alegro de haberte hecho fanática xD**

**Andrix Mellark: Pronto aré una retrospectiva para explicar que hacen juntos, pero te lo puedes imaginar (presión capitolina). ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Koyuki Betts: Me gusta darte ideas locas, ¿no lo sabías? ¡Ha ha! Su amor todavía está muy poco definido, pero ya irá determinándose poco a poco. Madge es única, pero yo la veo más estilo Annie. Sin embargo tiene algo de valentía que la caracteriza. Como no se habla mucho de ella he tenido que inventármela un poco, a decir verdad. Él no es más que una alucinación de Madge provocada por la híper-vigilancia, lo siento. Snow hará su aparición en breve :D y traerá problemas, como no. **

**Arrud Malfoy Black: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que comentes :D Madge es una de mis personajes favoritos también, y evidentemente no podía ser como Katniss. Gracias por leer :)**

**Alhei: ¡Hola a ti también! Gracias por pasarte. Me alegro de haberte enternecido :D**

**El fragmento de canción pertenecía a: Stand in the rain de Superchick ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Resistencia

Todos sabemos como fingirlo, cariño

Todos sabemos lo que hemos hecho

Debemos se asesinos

Hijos de los salvajes.

* * *

Madge acercó su silla al borde de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de su madre.

Temblaba.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Cuando su padre se equivocaba y decía algo indebido, cuando no era lo suficiente duro o indulgente, su madre lo pagaba. Los calmantes dejaban de llegar por arte de magia, y por mucho que imploraran no llegaban hasta el envío siguiente, que solía ser semanal. No podían hacerle nada al respecto, solo rezar por que pudiera aguantar la agonía de sus terribles dolores de cabeza.

Si le hubieran preguntado, Madge hubiera dicho que la señora Undersee no era una buena madre. A veces se preguntaba cómo había acabado con su padre, como había sido concebida. No podía recordarla estando plenamente consciente. Su madre era una figura ausente, pero inevitablemente querida.

Ahora se retorcía de dolor, sudando mares y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con expresión de dolor intenso. Murmuraba cosas absurdas, casi como si tuviera fiebre. Nunca había soportado la falta de medicamentos durante tanto tiempo. Se estaba apagando, pero luchando para mantenerse en el mundo a toda costa.

Algo dentro del corazón de Madge hizo una pequeña implosión, llevándole a la memoria de una tributo muy especial.

_La pobre chica se revolcaba en el suelo herida de muerte, gritando y llorando de agonía. Madge se agachó y le acarició la cabeza pidiendo perdón, intentando no llorar ella también. La tributo le dirigió una mirada asustada, y en ella pudo leer en ella que no quería morir. Madge suspiró y negó con la cabeza. La tributo lloró con más fuerza._

_Más para atrás, se escuchaba la charla incesante de los profesionales, que se preguntaban por qué diablos no había muerto. Cato estaba convencido de su muerte, mientras que Clove cuestionaba sus habilidades. Finalmente, Madge escuchó con horror como Andrew se ofrecía para rematar a la muchacha. Tenía que huir._

_Madge se aseguró de que la tributo no tenía nada, y en efecto tenía una pequeña mochila bajo el brazo, ocultada a sus asesinos. La sinsajo la agarró y se la arrancó de las manos, liberando así más gritos por parte de la moribunda. Se volvió a disculpar en un susurro y salió corriendo de allí, muriéndose de arrepentimiento._

_En cuestión de minutos el cañón sonó._

Madge se sacudió la cabeza para intentar ahuyentar sus recuerdos. Su madre estrujó su mano, casi rompiéndola. El señor Undersee se derrumbó junto a su mujer, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Su hija intentó ignorarlo, solo siendo capaz de rogar a su madre que fuera fuerte.

Pero pasaron las horas y no mejoró.

La señora Everdeen y Prim fueron a visitarla por orden expresa del alcalde, pero ellas solo pudieron determinar que dependía de ella su recuperación. En ese momento Madge supo que su madre no sobreviviría. Su madre era débil, casi egoísta por no esforzarse más en abatir el dolor. Los médicos habían dicho mil veces que se podría recuperar si ponía fuerza de voluntad.

Sin embargo, desde la muerte de Maysilee, no había vuelto a ser la misma. Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una mitad. Pero la esperanza se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo de Madge como pocos meses atrás lo había hecho.

Y dolía, casi tanto como verla morir.

Gale se apoyaba en un rincón de la casa, observando todo lo que ocurría. Por dentro se maldecía, maldecía la suerte de Madge y la crueldad del capitolio. Le gustaría gritar en voz alta de quien era la culpa, pero no podía. Solo lo empeoraría todo. Mientras tanto solo aguantaba allí, hablando ocasionalmente con Prim.

Katniss se pasó por allí por cortesía, pero acabó marchándose rápido y llevándose a las Everdeen con ella. Al fin y al cabo no había nada que hacer.

A las doce de la noche en punto, un corazón cansado de latir. Madge se quedó a la espera de un cañón que nunca sonó.

El entierro fue modesto.

Solo unos pocos familiares asistieron a la ceremonia. Excepto las Everdeen y Gale, todos eran pertenecientes a la parte comerciante. Nadie quiso hablar, tampoco nadie lloró. Al fin y al cavo, ¿Qué decir? ¿Porqué llorar? Esa pobre mujer había muerto muchos años atrás, y era innegable. Ya nadie la conocía.

Madge aguantó impasible todas las palabras de consuelo que le llovieron. La prensa no apareció, pero no era de extrañar. No querían reportar un asesinato más de su amado capitolio. En vez de eso, les llegó por correo urgente una solitaria rosa blanca que acabó en el fondo del urinario más cercano.

La casa seguía apestando a capitolio, pese a eso.

Gale estrujó su mano y la devolvió a la realidad. El ataúd de su madre estaba siendo colocado junto al de su hermana, en el mismo mausoleo familiar. Ahora estarán juntas para siempre, pensó Madge amargamente. Las puertas se cerraron con un ruido ensordecedor.

Resignada, empezó a andar con los demás hacia su aburrida mansión. Paseando por las calles, nada parecía haber cambiado, la ausencia no se notaba por ningún lado. El distrito seguía su vida, sin ser conocedor de otro asesinato enfrente de sus narices.

Recordó lo que una vez se prometió, lo que más tarde le hicieron prometer. Era una promesa imposible de cumplir, con demasiado que perder y nada por ganar. Derribar el capitolio era demasiado arriesgado, ¡incluso el pensamiento de ello podía traerle problemas! Sin embargo Tresh confiaba en ella para hacerlo.

Involuntariamente terminó llegando a la aldea de los vencedores, pero en vez de seguir a Gale se acercó a la de Haymitch. Entró por la puerta de detrás y se fue a buscar el borracho que una vez fue su mentor. Lo encontró en la cocina, para variar, babeado encima de la mesa. Tenía su aspecto dejado habitual.

Las hebras de cabello (que algún día había sido completamente negro veta) caían desperdigadas cubriendo su frente y parte de sus frondosas cejas. Sus pestañas acariciaban la madera, mientras que su imponente nariz quedaba completamente chafada. Con un brazo se cubría el rostro y aguantaba una botella de licor blanco. La otra estaba escondida debajo de la mesa. Cuando dormía no parecía ser tan malditamente desagradable como lo era en realidad, solo era mugriento.

—¡Haymitch!

Rápidamente se despertó y la miró con una cara horriblemente amenazadora. Sin embargo Madge se mantuvo serena, intentando no exteriorizar nada. Cuando Haymitch se hubo recompuesto sus ojos mostraron un poco más de confusión.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, en el capitolio? —Dijo Madge sin pestañear.

—Claro, preciosa… —Contesto él, con una voz pastosa y ronca.

—Cuando empiezo

—¿Qué?

Madge intentó detener las palabras, intentar poner un filtro cerebro-boca. Sin embargo lo estaba deseando.

—Seré tu sinsajo. —Sentenció, casi en un susurro.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! Lo sé, la vida de Madge se acaba de hacer el doble de triste. Sin embargo siempre me quedó la duda porqué no habían matado nadie cercano a Katniss o Peeta justo después de los juegos, como hicieron con tantos otros. **

**Lo siento, no hay review time. No me gusta el sistema, ni tampoco haceros esperar. Como voy con prisa no puedo contestaros a todos ahora, solo daros mil gracias a Adrix Mellark, KoyukiBetts, Andy Pandis, Mizu, Eva Mellark Everdeen y Elphyra, os dedico el capítulo. Prometo que si dejáis algún comentario más o pregunta la responderé por PM encantada :D**

**Canción: We must be Killers - Nikki Ekko**

** ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Realización

_De algun modo he encontrado_

_Un modo de perderme en ti _

_Dejame entrar, c__ambia de opinión_

_ Me perderé si quieres que me pierda_

_De algun modo he encontrado_

_Un modo de perderme en ti._

* * *

"Esta chica va a ser mi muerte" Meditó Gale, esperándola en la cocina.

No sabía dónde estaba o cuando iba a volver. No sabía si estaba mal o peor. No sabía ni siquiera en que estaba pensando, no lo podía ni imaginar. Madge siempre era inesperada, siempre decía o hacía algo que le rompía los esquemas, y después vuelta a empezar. Si hubiera sido por él, la hubiera dejado a su suerte mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero sin embargo había aceptado el trato de Haymitch, y más tarde se había expuesto completamente a la merced de la chica. ¿Por qué? Quizás un tiempo atrás un par de marujas lo habían convencido de tener "sentimientos". Pero al fin y al cabo eso no era motivo para humillarse a tales grados. Con Katniss no había sentido —¿Sentido? ¿Y ahora no…?— Esa necesidad imperiosa de hacer cualquier cosa por no dejarla caer.

Unos pasos ligeros retumbaron por toda la casa, para fastidio de la propietaria.

No sabía a lo que acababa de comprometerse, pero sabía que iba a ser un infierno. Haymitch le había contado que los distritos estaban empezando a sospechar, y a causa de la muerte de Rue había habido varios intentos de revolución en el distrito 11. En teoría no tenía que hacer nada, solo seguir con la farsa de que amaba a Gale porque era un buen chico de la veta, un chico pobre. Eso "recalcaría" la idea de igualdad y sería de gran ayuda, además el carro ya estaba en marcha.

Sin contar el carro de los sentimientos de Madge, que iba cuesta abajo por el precipicio.

Desde el beso —el cual no habían ni siquiera mencionado— Había estado sintiendo cosas más fuertes de lo indicado, o correcto. El sentimiento de culpabilidad, el miedo y la presencia de Él habían apaciguado esa preocupación mundana, pero de repente la duda quemaba en su pecho como si alguien lo hubiera prendido.

Era un dolor casi físico. Un millar de preguntas estallaban en su cabeza, creando una especie de explosión interna que no podía controlar. Su propio cuerpo era como un laberinto desconocido, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en salir de esa quimera. No podía siquiera realizar la acción más simple como andar. Tuvo que pararse varias veces para respirar y aclarar las ideas.

Lo encontraba absurdo. Ese revoltijo de emociones estaba logrando que perdiera el control de todo lo que creía cierto. Las mariposas de su estómago andaban ganando terreno y ni siquiera sabía a qué venía tanta reacción. Quizás las palabras de Haymitch habían sembrado la duda en su mente, pero llegaba a un punto exagerado.

Sin embargo Gale siempre estaba ahí, aunque a veces ni siquiera lo agradeciera.

Una nueva perspectiva se planteaba frente a sus ojos. Era como si alguien —El destino, como no— hubiera dado la vuelta a todos sus pensamientos y los hubiera dejado invertidos, mostrándole cosas que no había advertido hasta ese momento. La duda se regocijaba en sus entrañas y las hacía casi estallar.

Llegó a su hogar casi tambaleándose de los repentinos nervios. Se sentía como otra chica estúpida más, tan superficial que ni siquiera podía aceptar un amor no correspondido.

¿Amor?

Amor es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿verdad? Meditó ella, mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido.

¿Puede enamorarse alguien sin darse cuenta?

¿Sin proponérselo?

¿Sin quererlo?

Demasiadas preguntas para solo una respuesta. Si. Su vida se acababa de hacer el triple de triste.

—¿Madge?

El estómago de Madge dio una triple voltereta inversa. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar y se volteó para ver a un atónito muchacho de la Veta.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En casa de… Haymitch —Respondió ella, intentando no tragarse su propia lengua.

Gale solo asintió, tan elocuente como siempre, y se volteó para… no hacer nada. Esa casa era tremendamente aburrida para él, o para cualquier otro ser viviente.

—¿Gale? —Preguntó Madge al fin, incapaz de callarse lo que quería preguntar.

Katniss salió casi corriendo del cementerio. Odiaba los entierros, la muerte y todo lo que conlleva. Todavía no sabía por qué había accedido a ir. La amistad daba asco, a veces.

Merodeó por las calles del distrito, embelesándose por cualquier tontería. Intentó olvidar que en ese maldito cementerio había una pequeña —Casi minúscula— Roca con los nombres de todos los mineros muertos en servicio. Intentó quitarse la culpa de haber evitado ese lugar, pero sentía prácticamente pinchazos en el cerebro cuando lo hacía.

Inconscientemente terminó en la calle de los Mellark, admirando de nuevo la panadería.

El edificio era bonito. Era de color amarillento, posiblemente por los años que tenía, pero sin embargo estaba bien cuidado. En la planta de arriba se divisaban unas cuantas ventanas de las habitaciones, con las cortinas de bordados siempre cerradas. Los marcos estaban un poco desgastados, pero aun así parecían más nuevos que cualquiera de las chabolas de la veta. La parte de abajo era la más bonita, llena de intrincadas pintadas en color blanco. Eran bastante recientes, por lo que supuso que Peeta las había pintado.

Pensó en entrar, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer allí. No tenía ni dinero ni nada que ofrecer más que su presencia. Como siempre. Decidió pasar de largo, pero antes quiso mirar por la ventana de la tienda, solo por curiosidad.

Encontró un par de cabezas rubias, y eso no le gustó nada para empezar. Peeta hablaba animadamente con una chica que resultó ser Delly. Katniss se odió a si misma por estar celosa, más que nada porque no tenía el derecho para estarlo. Quiso irse con dignidad, pero Peeta se giró y la pilló infraganti.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose a través del fino cristal. Cuando a Peeta se le escapó una sonrisa, Katniss tuvo ganas de correr lejos y esconderse para siempre. De hecho lo hizo, casi. Peeta siguió mirando a la ventana como si un ángel acabara de pasar por ahí.

Madge bajó la cabeza como si acabara de preguntar una atrocidad.

—Si —Dijo Gale en un murmuro inteligible.

—¿Si? —Preguntó de nuevo, atónita. Era una declaración, ¡no una pregunta!

—Yo también… supongo.

—¿Supones?

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, sintiendo la tensión que en pocos minutos se había originado en la sala. Madge tuvo el repentino deseo de salir corriendo de allí antes de que algo peor sucediera. Unos brazos fueron su única barrera.

Ambos sabían que todo eso iba a terminar mal pero… ¿Quién puede negarle algo al amor?

**N/A: ¡Siento que haya tardado TANTO en actualizar! He tenido unas semanas complicadísimas y de hecho las sigo teniendo. Intentaré actualizar pronto y volver a coger un ritmo estable, pero no prometo nada. Lo siento mucho. **

**El capítulo. Mucho fluff para compensar tanta angustia pero no os confiéis tampoco, ahora empiezan los problemas (¿más? Claro) Muchísmas gracias por todas las reviews y el apoyo a la Historia, ¡sois geniales! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

** Canción: Lost in you - Three days grace **


	6. Errores

Y lo volví a escuchar otra vez

Pero esta vez no era el fin

La habitación está muy silenciosa

* * *

Los días restantes pasaron demasiado deprisa, puesto que nadie quería que pasaran.

Madge y Gale se dejaron un poco de tonterías y empezaron a vivir, como se dice. Madge todavía necesitaba bastante apoyo moral, pero Gale estaba ahí. Él por su parte empezaba a aprender cómo tratar con una vencedora post traumática, por lo que ella mejoró substancialmente. Por primera vez parecían vivir en la misma casa, ya no eran extraños.

Katniss por su parte estaba más que preocupada.

¿Quién se creía, su padre? Ella no era su padre, no podía enamorar a alguien que no fuera de la veta, no estaba a su alcance. No solo monetariamente… en general. Había demasiados aspectos en los que no podrían coincidir nunca, jamás de los jamases. Mientras tanto seguía suspirando como una idiota cada vez que pasaba por la calle de los Mellark, cosa que no podía evitar.

Peeta estaba confuso. Todo lo que creía haber ganado con esa temporada juntos había desaparecido por completo. La panadería no era ya un refugio, un lugar idílico. Ahora estaba vacío, no encontraba placer en permanecer en esa estancia que tanto había adorado. Se pasaba el día soñando despierto, esperando a que la chica pasara por la calle de nuevo, como antes no le había importado.

Pero ya no era suficiente. Verla de lejos ya no era lo mismo si no podía hablarle. Si no podía rozar su brazo accidentalmente, admirarla cuando estaba girada a pocos pasos o simplemente notar como ella se daba cuenta de que estaba allí. Se sentía tan ignorado por todo el mundo que tenía ganas de gritar y reivindicar su propia existencia. Sin embargo estaba tan obstinado en su creencia de que Katniss era un amor pletórico que no podía ver más allá de sus ojos soñadores.

El invierno empezaba a afectar el distrito. El colegio se había tomado esas vacaciones obligatorias tan deseadas y las lluvias, nieves y heladas empezaban a azotar con fuerza por consecuencia. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, por lo que la presencia de Katniss o Gale en ellas era extraña. El chico seguía visitando su familia asiduamente, y Madge lo había acompañado hasta que empezó a enfermar por su estado todavía delicado.

La chica odiaba estar sola, por lo que solía seguirlo corriendo a hurtadillas hasta que él se daba cuenta de que estaba allí. Nunca se la llevaba a su casa realmente, pero a Madge le gustaba jugar y él le seguía el juego si eso la hacía feliz.

Pero el último día antes de la gira había llegado y Madge estaba sumida en un mar de nervios.

Sabía que no le harían nada hasta que terminara, ¿pero y si lo hacían? ¿Y si cuando volviera había perdido alguien más? Dudaba que el capitolio se saciara solo con una muerte. Quería proteger a todo el mundo, pero sin embargo no podía ni tener cura de sí misma. El día transcurrió lenta y pesadamente, con esa sensación pegajosa que se siente al saber que algo malo va a suceder.

Y efectivamente, justo a las siete de la noche algo malo ocurrió.

Madge estaba tumbada en el regazo de Gale, y él se dedicaba a enrollar sus dedos en el pelo rubio. Habían pasado muchas tardes así, tranquilos. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio cuando las palabras que había para llenarlo no eran lo suficiente trascendentales. Además, aquello era una despedida. Gale no podía acompañarla así como así. De hecho era bastante imposible por muy famoso que se fuera gracias al beso.

El timbre sonó, y Madge se levantó corriendo a abrir la puerta. No tenía una idea exacta de quien sería, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Gale que lo descubriera. Quien se encontró era una visita no inesperada. No del todo.

Snow se sentó en el despacho como si fuera el amo y señor de la casa. De hecho lo era.

Madge se sentó frente a él, medio acurrucada en su butaca. Intentó deshacer las tontas trenzas que Gale había estado haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Respiró hondo para calmarse y apaciguar el miedo.

El presidente se relamió sus gruesos labios con gusto. La tenía justo como la quería, acorralada y asustada. Manipulable. Iba a ser una tarea muy fácil.

—Dime Madge, ¿como han ido estas semanas?

—Bien… —Medio tartamudeó ella.

—Estoy deseando que llegues al capitolio, la fiesta en tu honor será increíble.

—Esto… Gracias…

—Siento mucho la muerte de tu madre. —Saltó de repente, con falsedad. La sonrisa todavía estaba estancada en su rostro, una burla más.

Madge se sintió morir, pero continuó intentando aserenarse.

—Gracias…

—¿Sabes qué Madge? Tengo unos pequeños problemas contigo… sobre una promesa que no sé si estás dispuesta a cumplir. Lo estás, ¿Madge?

Hacerse la tonta era la mejor idea posible.

—¿Qué promesa…?

—Quizás esto te refresque la memoria. —Contestó él siniestramente.

Le alargó un sobre que tenía un sello del capitolio. Madge lo abrió con manos temblorosas, no queriendo ver lo que contenía. Casi se cortó los dedos con el tajante papel fotográfico. No estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Era una batalla vista desde el cielo. Una especie de revuelta. Los cuerpos blancos se confundían con los de ropajes insulsos y tristes. Varias cosas ocurrían en la misma escena, y eso la hipnotizó. Se creyó capaz de mirar esa imagen por horas y horas.

—Hay más —Replicó Snow, arisco.

Entonces empezó a pasar las hojas y realmente descubrió lo grave de la situación. Personas bien distintas combatían una y otra vez contra cuerpos blancos, perdían. Algunas ejecuciones sanguinolentas también estaban incluidas. No dejaban dudas de quien iba ganando pero… algo estaba mal allí. El capitolio no debía tener ningún problema con ello, solo eran distritos débiles.

—Yo… —Intentó disculparse ella.

—Tú has hecho esto —Respondió Snow, tajante como el hielo— Tu has hecho que toda esta gente se condene a muerte.

—Pero… —Madge sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin poder evitarlas.

—Puedes arreglarlo. Has de arreglarlo.

Madge estaba desesperada. Snow la atravesaba con esos ojos malévolos tan suyos y no podía parar de temblar. De repente el peso de todas esas ejecuciones le había caído en los hombros, de la nada. Intentó aserenarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo consiguió. Se hizo un poco más la pelota y esperó a que él le diera una solución.

—Una sola palabra. Un gesto. Cualquier movimiento que pueda significar un apoyo para una revolución hará que todos tus amigos y familiares restantes mueran ejecutados enfrente de tus ojos ¿Entendido?

Asintió sin dudarlo, haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de secarse las lágrimas.

—Bien… un placer hablar contigo, Madge. Oh, casi se me olvidaba, este sobre también es para ti.

La chica contempló el segundo sobre con terror mientras Snow se marchaba. La estancia quedó en silencio de nuevo, solo interrumpida por sus todavía persistentes llantos. El hedor era tremendo, una olor que intentaba ser agradable y perfumada pero que hacía que le entraran arcadas. Olía igual a la rosa que le mandó cuando su madre murió. Pero había otro matiz que probablemente seguiría oliendo para el resto de su vida.

Olor a sangre.

Abrió el sobre poco a poco, temiendo que fuera a explotar inminentemente. Dentro de él solo había el peso de un papel, otra foto. La giró con extrema lentitud, pero cuando vio lo que era la giró de golpe, incrédula.

Era una imagen de una cámara de seguridad. Se mostraba una calle de la veta, bastante vacía. A juzgar por la iluminación debía ser la tarde. Solo había dos personas, y las podría reconocer a quilómetros de distancia. Se besaban.

Katniss y Gale se besaban.

La fecha hizo que de nuevo tuviera ganas de vomitar. En números blancos, se perfilaba la fecha del día anterior.

_**N/A **_**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento MUCHO la espera, sigo estando muy ocupada. Los capítulos tardarán más en venir, como veis. Sé que dije que en este se explicaría qué había dicho en la declaración, pero lo guardo para el siguiente capítulo. **

** De nuevo muchas gracias por todas las reviews (que ahora contestaré sin falta, que vergüenza) Y el apoyo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **

** Gracias especiales para Eva Mellark Everdeen (Beta) y Elphyra, que me ayudan siempre con mis locas ideas. **

**Canción: Breath of life - Florence and the machine**


	7. Despedida

—_Yo… yo, a mi… a mi me… No te entiendo. No se… ¡no se que somos! Me ayudas, ¡pero otras veces solo me dejas fría! No sé si quieres ser mi amigo, o… no, ¡claro que no! ¡Tú solo… no… no lo sé! ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Madge tomó aire tras tal verborrea y bajó la cabeza como si acabara de decir una atrocidad. _

_Gale no sabía ya que decir, tampoco. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Como explicar algo que ni siquiera él entendía. Bajo la cabeza también, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos. Se lo había planteado antes. Se lo había planteado desde el mismo instante que todo comenzó. Pero a fuerza de ignorar los verdaderos sentimientos ahora ya no sabía que creer. _

_Sin embargo, su corazón debía pensar otra cosa, puesto que sus labios contestaron la pregunta que nadie se había molestado en preguntar con claridad. _

—_Si _

Madge se dejó caer de la silla, todavía con la foto en las manos. Sus piernas tocaron el suelo, su cabeza chocó contra la pared. De repente, no podía escuchar nada. No podía ver nada. Únicamente existían Katniss y Gale, besándose bajo la luz del atardecer. Un millar de sentimientos empezaron a apoderarse de su estómago, tomando control de su cuerpo con rapidez.

No lloró. No gritó como una loca. No dejó que el desengaño se apoderara de sus extremidades. Solo se acurrucó en el suelo y añadió otro hecho a la lista de "cosas que debo olvidar". El psicólogo se lo había dicho varias veces, y por primera vez quería hacerle caso. Quería olvidar. Quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir adelante. Quiso volver a ese tiempo donde lo único que le preocupaba era… nada. Nada en concreto. Nada importante.

Gale salió del baño cuando escuchó que Snow se había ido. No se había escondido por cobardía. Tampoco por miedo. Solo había presentido que su presencia no mejoraría nada de lo que le hubiera dicho a Madge. Se dirigió al estudio con rapidez, nervioso al no escuchar ningún ruido. Al entrar no se encontró nada que no estuviera esperando.

Sin embargo supo en un instante que algo no iba como debería ir.

La vencedora levantó la vista al muchacho y se encogió. ¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué él tenía que quitarle el aliento de esa forma tan salvaje? ¿Si se sentía así, porqué a él no le importaba romperle el corazón una y otra vez? Esas, y mil preguntas más inundaron su cráneo.

Se levantó y salió de la sala. Sin correr. Sin decir nada. Sin dejar que los brazos de Gale le cortaran el paso. Sin todavía saber muy bien qué hacer.

Katniss salió de los bosques una vez más. Su cinturón no derramaba sangre. Las presas no se le abultaban bajo la ropa. Su arco y carcaj seguían en el bosque, intactos. Se arrastró por las calles del distrito odiándose, cosa que empezaba a ser costumbre. Empezaba a nevar con fuerza.

No podía cazar. No se sabía concentrar. La mente le volaba tan lejos que sus manos temblaban y sudaban. La vista se le nublaba. Se sentía inútil e indefensa.

Se odiaba cada vez más.

Llegó a su casa y la encontró vacía. Se asustó de inmediato. Empezó a gritar el nombre de su familia con curiosidad fingida, dejando paso al terror. Inspeccionó cada rincón de la minúscula choza para acabar sentada en la cocina, con la cabeza en las manos. Intentó repasar todos los sitios donde podrían estar. La inseguridad arremetió en ella y se sintió más perdida que nunca. Su familia, lo único verdadero y estable no estaba. Quizás solo se habían ido a buscar algo o a visitar a Hazelle, pero Katniss era incapaz de ir a comprobarlo.

Varios minutos pasaron, pero Katniss no podía aliviar la ansiedad. Nunca se había sentido así, tan impotente, tan idiota. ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza fría? Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para encontrarse a sí misma.

Tras un cuarto de hora de espera, se levantó tambaleando y se marchó de la casa. Ando por la Veta, desorientada, buscando a Prim. A su madre. A quien fuera. La nieve todavía no se había fundido y era la única que se encontraba allí. Pronto no pudo distinguir nada, solo la blancura de la nieve bajo sus pies.

Divisó una figura en la lejanía, pero después de eso sucumbió al frio y el miedo.

Madge hizo su maleta metódicamente. En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía que colocar. Cinna le había llamado unos días antes diciendo que en teoría no tenía que llevarse nada, pero ella seguía queriendo llenar la maleta de recuerdos.

La foto de sus padres el día de su boda.

A regañadientes, la única foto que tiene de Katniss y Prim juntas, desprevenidas.

Un libro entero de partituras para el piano.

El sinsajo de Maysilee.

Miró su maleta medio vacía y se dio cuenta de lo insubstancial que era su vida.

Lanzó la maleta por la ventana.

Katniss despertó en una cama muy caliente. Por un momento su mente solo le dejó pensar que nunca se había sentido tan cómoda como allí. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el preocupado Peeta Mellark.

El salto que dio en ese instante era equiparable al de un canguro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Peeta en el mismo instante en el que ella lo miraba horrorizada.

No supo contestar. Si fuera sincera, diría que no se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Tan segura, tan confortable y completa. Como una niña pequeña que se esconde en las sabanas de sus padres en invierno. Pero eso no estaba bien, porque era Peeta Mellark y su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado para parecer normal.

—Sí, claro, solo… —Intentó explicarse—.

—¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Está nevando! ¡Salir fuera es una locura Katniss, casi un suicidio! ¿Por qué? —Exclamó Peeta, con su mejor cara de indignación—.

Katniss estaba confusa. Hacía más de diez años que nadie la reñía por nada, menos por ponerse en peligro. La sensación de culpabilidad la arroyó como un camión. Se sintió mal por hacerle pasar un mal momento sin necesidad.

Sin embargo, toda esa atención solo la puso más nerviosa, y por lo tanto hostil.

—No me ha ocurrido nada grave, no es para tanto.

—Claro, excepto lo de tu pierna.

—¿Qué?

Se destapó con rapidez y descubrió que tenía toda la pantorrilla vendada. Le vinieron unas instantáneas ganas de llorar como una idiota, que atribuyó al hecho de sentirse tan confortable. Bajo la cobija de las sabanas se sentía tan pequeña que el rostro de Peeta era intimidante por primera vez. Quiso taparse la cara con las mantas, pero no lo hizo.

—Las mantas no te salvarán precisamente… —Replicó Peeta, en un tono más humorístico—.

—Lo sé —Respondió ella, tirando un poco más de la tela—.

Madge se preparó para la llegada del tren. Era su escapatoria.

Gale estaba a su lado, pero ella no podía mirarlo sin tener ganas de vomitar. Intentó hacer oídos sordos a lo que decía, y ni siquiera dijo adiós cuando él se lo dijo. No le devolvió el beso, sabiendo que prefería otros labios a los suyos.

El tren se marchó, llevándose de nuevo a un par de tributos devastados. Madge y Haymitch.

Gale volvió a casa un poco desolado. No entendía la actitud de Madge y ya no tenía ánimos para estar enfadado. Dió tumbos por la mansión sin saber bien que hacer. Vió la maleta de Madge bajo la ventana y ni siquiera le sorprendió. Se miró al espejo de la cómoda de Madge. De Madge. De Madge. De Madge. Todo era suyo. Todo era ella, ¿porqué él no podía serlo?

Finalmente llegó a el cuarto en el que, de algún modo, había terminado todo. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que ella se había sentado. Estaba helada. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un sobre.

El sobre.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos y siento MUCHO la espera! Tampoco he podido contestar la mayoría de las reviews y dudo que pueda. Sin embargo os doy muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dais a la historia dia a dia. **

** ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	8. Inesperado

Gale corrió hacia el teléfono con la foto en la mano. Temblaba de arriba abajo con un revoltijo de sentimientos monumental, si saber cómo explicarse y pedir perdón. En realidad, no tenía que disculparse… pero decidió que la vena tozuda no podía salir precisamente ahora. Ya saldría más tarde, cuando se parara a pensar en lo que el Capitolio acababa de hacer.

Buscó entre los teléfonos que habían enviado unas semanas atrás, por si en algún momento se quería poner en contacto con ella. Supuso que todo lo que dijera por ahí se podría utilizar en su contra, pero realmente no le importó.

El teléfono del vagón número cinco sonó, pero nadie quiso cogerlo.

Madge cepilló su cabello metódicamente, al ritmo del teléfono. Desenredó cada mechón y cada hebra enredada hasta que su melena quedó completamente lisa. Sus raíces dolían, pero le daba igual. Lanzó el cepilló al otro lado del vagón y, cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, lo lanzó también. El aparato rebotó contra el suelo, soltando una que otra pieza.

Si hubiera contestado, Madge habría dicho que no la destrozara más.

Que se hería fácilmente.

Le habría implorado que la dejase vivir.

Sin miseria. Ni dolor. Ni amor.

Porque al fin y al cabo sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. No podían seguir así, queriéndose e ignorándose a temporadas. Realmente, su trastornada mente no daba para más. Salió del vagón e intentó sonreír a quien veía pasar. A Haymitch. Fingió una sonrisa al mentor, y él fingió una por respuesta. Se sentaron y se miraron el uno al otro, sin compartir una conexión concreta. Descansando la mirada el uno en el otro. Durante horas. Hasta que el tren llegó al distrito once.

Gale escuchó una especie de golpe en el otro lado y lo dejó estar definitivamente. Si le hubiera dado una oportunidad, le habría dicho que no había pasado un día desde que volvió que no la había querido.

Pero eso ya no era posible, así que solo lo dejo estar por el momento.

Las palabras del discurso sonaban vacías y insubstanciales. Querría haber hablado de la valentía de Rue. Del sacrificio de Tresh, la promesa. Pero no podía decir nada de lo que no le hubieran preparado, y no quería que por su culpa alguien más pereciera. Alguien más que no fuera ella misma, claro.

Inevitablemente buscó en el mar de expresiones un poco de comprensión, pero no la encontró. Solo eran miradas confusas, que no entendían el poco interés que le daba a los tributos que en su momento honoró. Algunos empezaban a renegar de ella por lo bajo, y eso le dio verdaderas ganas de llorar.

A mitad del discurso, sin embargo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y empezó a hablar con el corazón.

Katniss miró su pierna vendada por debajo la sábana. La vasta tela era lo único que la cubría ahora. No más mantas. Más calor. Solo ella en su archiconocida choza a la que le gustaba llamar hogar. Prim y su madre andaban en la otra punta del la veta curando a un pobre enfermo pariente lejano de su padre. Su madre lo hacía más por compromiso, pero lo raro allí era que alguien de tanta edad estuviera todavía vivo siendo pobre.

Su pierna no era un verdadero problema. Se había resbalado al caer por el hielo y una piedra congelada le había hecho una larga rascada, pero superficial. Nada grave, pero en su condición era peligro de infección. Su madre le había cambiado la venda por la mañana, pero se la había dejado tan tensa que no podía caminar. Quizás a propósito. Miró el techo con extremo aburrimiento, sin ganas de dormir en absoluto.

Alguien picó a la puerta del casi inexistente hogar.

Los habitantes del distrito 11 empezaron a dispersarse como así lo pedían los agentes de la paz. Effie Trinket la miró un poco horrorizada mientras la arrastraba al interior. Haymitch la seguía de cerca, y más tarde Cinna se unió. Los cuatro, más todos los estilistas, entraron en el gran salón.

En ese instante, solo podía sentir una presencia tan fuerte que le cortaba el aliento. Llenaba el espacio, el cielo invisible y el suelo. Estaba detrás de cada sombra, en cada mirada. Una sensación olvidada se anidaba en ella como si siempre hubiera estado allí. En cierto modo era cierto.

Él había vuelto. Con fuerza.

De repente todos los sonidos empezaron a amplificarse. Cada ligero contacto era un puñetazo. Cada susurro un grito al viento. El mismo aire parecía aplastarla en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con la vaga esperanza de poder atenuar el miedo, pero eso solo la hizo estar más perdida. Cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró borroso y tuvo ganas de gritar. Unas ganas terribles de desaparecer de allí.

Sintió como un par de brazos la arrastraban con fuerza por allí y ella se dejó llevar, conmocionada.

—… esto son más medicinas, y esto pan… le he traído una magdalena a Prim, espero que… —Siguió parloteando Peeta, mientras Katniss lo miraba atontada.

No entendía que hacía allí, pero automáticamente lo atribuyó a la lástima.

—Peeta.

—¿Sí?

—No… para. No quiero que te compadezcas de mí ni de mi familia. Sabía que lo haría. Todos lo hacen. ¿O crees que no advertí las caras de lástima que todo el mundo me dirigía en la panadería? ¿Crees que no veo la lástima que te doy en tus ojos? Puedo cuidar de mi familia, estamos bien.

—Katniss… ¿no lo entiendes? —El tono irado de Peeta sorprendió a la cazadora— ¡No me das pena! ¡Ni lástima! ¡Sé de lo que eres capaz! Solo… me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie… bueno… nadie parece preocuparse por ti de verdad y… yo… Para mi Katniss… tú eres…

—Peeta, para. No… no mientas… —Dijo ella, intentando ignorar la absurda situación.

—Qué… ¡Te quiero! ¿De acuerdo? Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi el primer día del colegio… ¡he estado pensando SOLO en ti desde entonces!

Peeta siguió hablando de lo que sentía, pero Katniss no estaba atenta. Solo un pensamiento se filtraba en su mente, tan poderoso y certero que no lo podía controlar. La duda se sembraba de nuevo ¿Podría ser ella?

El chico al ver la cara desconcertada de la cazadora solo suspiró e hizo de tripas corazón. Miró esos labios que tanto había anhelado y se preparó para lo peor.

Sus labios se chocaron, y por un instante, la situación pareció congelarse.

**N/A: Siento la tardanza, y esta vez no he podido contestar reviews. Espero que os guste el capitulo, pero por favor os pido que no comentéis nada que queráis que responda. No podré hacerlo. Leeré todas las reviews por supuesto y apuntaré vuestras sugerencias. Adoro el apoyo que me dais pero no puedo corresponderlo por falta de tiempo. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	9. Mentira

Los distritos iban pasando, cada uno más hiriente que el anterior. Madge seguía una rutina para no perder de nuevo el control de sus emociones. Ya se había excedido demasiado. Se limitaba a pronunciar el mismo discurso, sin fingir, sin pretender sentir las palabras o creerlas. Escupía el mismo texto, con la misma pronunciación, terminando las palabras en medios suspiros.

Su mente volaba lejos. Volaba más allá de lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Ignoraba las caras de descontento de la gentada, buscaba entre ellos algo, alguien que le resultara meramente familiar. Buscaba tributos. Del uno, del dos, del tres… sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Cuando llegó al distrito cinco, o eso le comentaron, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar un par de cabezas pelirrojas. De rostros alargados y tristes. Heridos. Abrazados. La miraban como si fuera un monstruo. Lo era. Se sentía como uno al menos. La mayoría de rostros lo corroboraban. En ese instante solo pudo cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza pronunciando el discurso que se sabía de memoria.

Se dejó caer en otro palacio de justicia, a sabiendas de que solo quedaba un distrito antes del capitolio. El simple pensamiento de que tendría que volver a la ciudad de sus pesadillas la hacía temblar. Se sentía tan sola. Nadie a su alrededor parecía entender que le pasaba a la vencedora de ese año.

Haymitch estaba desesperado. No había forma humana que hiciera a la chica volver de su letargo. Odiaba verla acurrucada en las esquinas de discurso en discurso, temblando, miedosa de todo. Ese no era el sinsajo que la revolución necesitaba. Su mirada carecía de espíritu luchador, no había ansias de justicia.

Todos los días Madge recibía llamadas de Gale. A medida que los días pasaban, las llamadas eran más frecuentes, antes y después de los discursos, antes y después de las cenas. Madge se negaba a contestar, por mucho que su corazón amartillara su pecho cada vez que sabía que era él.

En el distrito doce nada había cambiado. Nada, aparte de los pobres suministros de comida que se irían repitiendo hasta los siguientes juegos del hambre. Seguían el curso de sus vidas resignados, apenas sin moverse en contra de la corriente que el propio capitolio había creado.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Madge todavía no había averiguado como él podía llamar en todas partes, pero lo hacía. Sabía que era Gale solo mirando la primera cifra. Esa vez no pudo ignorarlo. El deseo de escuchar su voz fue más fuerte que la propia razón. Presionó el botón de contestar y se llevó el auricular al oído, con las manos temblando.

Gale dio un respingo de sorpresa. Las llamadas que hacía a Madge eran por pura costumbre a esas alturas, pero aún así no había perdido la esperanza del todo. Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y supo que era ella. No se lo podía creer. Quiso decir lo que quería decirle desde que se fue, pero el aire escapó de sus pulmones de asombro.

Madge se asustó cuando finalmente lo escuchó hablar. Se había desacostumbrado a su voz lenta y grave, tan característica de Gale. Cerró los ojos e intentó contestar a las preguntas que él le hacía con tono desesperado. Sabía que si hablaba soltaría el discurso que había repetido ya unas diez veces. Un pequeño ruido se escapó de su garganta y él supo que lo escuchaba.

—Madge yo… —Un suspiro nervioso escapó de los labios de Gale haciendo sonreír a Madge— Lo que viste, ¡era mentira! Bueno no era mentira pero… no es lo que crees y…

La sonrisa se apagó más rápida que un relámpago. Estaba esperando una disculpa como esa.

—¿Qué creo que… es? —Preguntó ella, con una voz tan quebrada que hizo que Gale temblara.

—Es mentira Madge. Todo lo que el capitolio te ofrece es mentira. Todo a tu alrededor lo es. No te creas nada, ¡no dejes que te hundan! Es lo que quieren. Todo está planeado. Todos tus pasos son vigilados, no los sigas. Por favor.

Madge intentó responder, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Él continuó.

—No te he llamado para que me perdones. Lo hago para que reacciones. Muévete. Camina. Sal al exterior y mira los distritos a los ojos. Al capitolio. Habla y se el Sinsajo que Panem necesita.

—Haymitch te ha…

—Hazlo Madge. Panem te necesita.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —Preguntó ella exasperada.

—¡Tú decides!

El silencio se hizo en las dos partes del cable.

—Madge… no los creas. Te necesito.

—Como el resto de Panem, al parecer.

La conversa terminó en el mismo instante que Cinna entró con un vestido nuevo.

—¿Cinna?

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde está el pin del sinsajo?

**N/A**

**Capítulo más corto de lo usual, lo sé. Evidentemente solo es un capítulo "puente". En el próximo capítulo llegamos al Capitolio y entrará en escena un personaje importante. **

**Siento no poder responder a las reviews que me dejáis. Sin embargo sigo agradeciendo el apoyo a esta historia. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Rapto

El capitolio estaba en plena ebullición. Los capitolinos se paseaban por las calles de un lado al otro, corrían a las rebosantes peluquerías o quedaban con sus estilistas para los últimos retoques. La vencedora estaba aquí i nadie quería dar una mala impresión ante tal evento.

Justo a las dos de la tarde una horda de capitolinos emperifollados hasta arriba. Personas de todas las edades y sexos se acumulaban por las calles a la espera del discurso, aunque solo estuvieran aprovechando una oportunidad más de destacar. Las diversas modas impuestas por los mismos habitantes creaban un collage grotesco.

Cabezas rapadas, con moños imposibles, melenas quilométricas, millones de postizos diferentes… cualquier longitud altura forma o color era viable y admisible. La moda más seguida en esos instantes: Raparse la mitad de la cabeza y rizarse el otro lado creando una especie de tocado que se elevaba inconmensurablemente. Los colores, todos admitidos. Las combinaciones y posibilidades eran infinitas. Algunos optaban por un color mate y "elegante" mientras que otros y otras se teñían sus maltratadas cabelleras con tintes arcoíris.

La ropa era el desmadre total. La moda quedaba muy atrás, ya nadie quería parecerse a nadie. Los conjuntos eran extremadamente meditados e irrepetibles. Los estilistas ideaban maravillas de usar y tirar, sin posibilidad de reciclado.

Madge salió al escenario dando pasos largos y firmes. Se colocó delante de la muchedumbre, que por primera vez aplaudió con ganas. Varias rosas y otros objetos cayeron a sus pies, lanzados por los "seguidores" más atrevidos. Madge se agachó y recogió una de ellas, colocándosela en el pelo junto a su otro tocado. El capitolio estalló de emoción ante el gesto.

El discurso empezó.

A miles de quilómetros, Katniss y Peeta miraban el discurso. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá roñoso, a poca distancia. Katniss reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, mientras que él la abrazaba por los hombros. La madre de Katniss los miraba a corta distancia, preguntándose si debería permitirlo.

Peeta estaba en esa situación por varias razones. La oficial era que su madre estaba tan completamente enloquecida que no quería ni verlo. La señora Mellark le echaba toda la culpa a falta de tener a otro a quien culpar e incordiar. Peeta estaba harto de los insultos y las palizas mientras dormía así que decidió pasar el más tiempo posible alejado de ella.

Él no había olvidado a Andrew. Nadie lo había hecho. La trágica pérdida seguía grabada en su mente, como una roca horrible que no lo dejaba avanzar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía ignorarlo, pero no tenía más remedio. Katniss lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, aunque ese no fuera el motivo principal por el que estar en su compañía.

Volviendo al capitolio, concretamente a unas cinco manzanas más lejos al lugar escogido para el discurso, una vencedora se dirigía con pasos lentos y pesados al acontecimiento. No era una fan de la nueva vencedora, ni tampoco lo era de los juegos en sí. No era de extrañar.

Caminaba descalza, ya que los quilométricos tacones que le había obligado a ponerse eran excesivamente altos como para caminar sin parecer un pato. Sin embargo, la acera del capitolio estaba vacía e impoluta.

El vestido rojo se le enganchó con una verja. Su ropa interior se descubrió por completo. Se desenganchó el vestido y siguió caminando sin pudor. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, había aprendido a no hacerlo.

Llegó rápido al discurso y se mezcló con la muchedumbre. Reusó el sentarse con los vencedores, como siempre. Desde las butacas, algunos de ellos la reconocieron y la saludaron con la mirada. Les dirigió una media sonrisa. Escuchó las palabras de la vencedora y se sorprendió cuando poco a poco estas fueron cobrando un doble sentido.

Habían pasado 12 minutos. El cuádruple de lo que había hablado en los otros distritos. Demasiado para cualquier vencedora. Effie Trinket empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Haymitch se frotaba las manos. El resto de los vencedores la miraban confusos y expectantes, al igual que el público. Snow? Snow enfurecía.

—Abrid los ojos, ¿qué veis? ¿No es fantástico este lugar? Yo también lo creo. Hay de todo… absolutamente de todo. Puedo… ¡no! ¡Podéis! Podéis pedir cualquier cosa y os la darán en bandeja, con posibilidad de más…

Los vencedores se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, a sabiendas de las consecuencias de semejante discurso. No lo pagaría solo ella, sino que lo que decía repercutiría en todo aquello que estaba en el dominio del Capitolio. La integridad de Panem.

De repente, todo acabó muy deprisa.

El discurso terminó con unas palabras que no hacían más que incitar a la rebelión, no importaba de quien. El público se quedó completamente en silencio, nadie tuvo la osadía de aplaudir tal discurso. Los agentes de la paz que vigilaban el perímetro se pusieron en marcha deprisa, haciendo desaparecer a los capitolinos en cuestión de segundos.

Madge se quedó atónita en el medio de la pista, mirando el caos que se formaba en el público. Cinna y Haymitch actuaron deprisa también, agarrando a la vencedora por los hombros y llevándosela a dentro. Effie la miraba sin decir una palabra, aterrorizada.

En el distrito doce, todos los habitantes miraban a la pantalla, anonadados, sintiéndose secretamente orgullosos de su vencedora.

Gale se dejó caer en una silla, sorprendido que su charla con Madge hubiera surgido real efecto. Hazelle lo miró unos metros más a la derecha, empezando a temerse lo peor.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo apenas de reaccionar.

Los pacificadores se llevaban a Gale a rastras, dejando que el fuerte gas se esparciera por la pequeña chabola.

La misteriosa vencedora se coló a las estancias de Madge, donde se escuchaban claramente los gritos irados de Effie Trinket, devuelta de su momentáneo shock. El equipo preparativo de Madge junto sus diseñadores estaban allí también, intentando calmar a la guía. Haymitch reía histéricamente en un rincón, acompañado de una botella del alcohol más fuerte que podría haber encontrado.

Portia le hizo una mirada de desdén a la Vencedora infiltrada, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza. Maldita Portia. Desde ese fatídico día de la cosecha que le infundía un gran respeto. El resto de presentes se empezó a dar cuenta de su presencia pronto, una presencia no muy agradecida en ese momento. Al borde del coma etílico, Haymitch exclamó.

—¡Mírala! ¡Ahí va mi prostituta favorita!

**N/A: Mil disculpas por la tremenda espera. Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, además de la nueva vencedora.**** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	11. Evento

—Cállate, so palurdo. —Contestó ella, cortante como el hielo.

Haymitch estalló a reír de nuevo, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. La recién llegada lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a Madge.

—Bonito discurso. Llevo esperando 13 años para esto, ¿sabes? Ahora puede iniciarse la…

—¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡LUNÁTICA! –Gritó Effie, al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

—Effie, cálmate. —Portia dijo, intentando poner paz.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Calmarme! ¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa! ¡La ruina! ¡Morirá! ¡Moriremos todos por su culpa! ¡Y todo por culpa de una rabieta de la inútil esta! Nos torturaran… ¡con suerte! Me sentiré afortunada si no me cortan la lengua… ¡y todo por tu culpa! ¡Niñata asquerosa…!

Effie se abalanzó a Madge, encolerizada. Todo el mundo estaba en shock ante el comportamiento de Effie. Nadie la había escuchado gritar e insultar de esa forma. No obstante, Portia la agarró del brazo y le arreó una bofetada.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Hasta Haymitch dejó de reír. Las dos mujeres se miraron intensamente, con rostros irados. Finalmente Effie se soltó del agarre de Portia y se marchó por la puerta grande, dando un portazo que casi rompe las tazas, copas y otros objetos delicados de la sala.

Madge se dejó caer en el sofá, abatida. Empezó a respirar hondo, intentándose calmar. Effie tenía razón. El equipo de preparación la miró con desconfianza y miedo, reflexionando sobre los gritos de Effie.

Sin embargo, la calma se rompió de nuevo cuando Cinna entró de nuevo en la sala. Nadie había advertido su ausencia, de hecho. Su rostro había palidecido notablemente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los presentes tragaron saliva como si fueran pavos, esperando atemorizados las noticias del diseñador.

—Madge… te casas en cuatro horas y media.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Tres horas y veinticinco minutos más tarde Madge se probaba por primera vez su vestido de novia. Cualquier chica en su situación se sentiría feliz a rabiar, se sentiría hermosa. Madge solo se sentía como una muñeca de trapo envuelta en papel de váter.

Sin embargo no podía negar la elegancia y belleza del "papel de váter".

Era un vestido… sutil. El conjunto de telas que lo formaban se entrelazaban y unían armoniosamente, las costuras eran tan invisibles que el traje parecía sostenerse por arte de magia.

La parte de arriba estaba forrada de encaje, con corte palabra de honor muy ajustado. El encaje y la estrechez se mantenían hasta la mitad del muslo, donde se ensanchaba poco a poco hasta el suelo. La falda era un amasijo de gasa, seda y otras telas lujosas, todas en el mismo tono de blanco ligeramente roto, elegante.

Para darle el toque nupcial final, Cinna había ideado un velo todavía más largo que el vestido, que se acomodaba debajo de su intrincado moño trenzado. A parte de todo eso, tanto el peinado como el vestido estaban decorados con sutiles flores de color rosa muy pálido.

El equipo de preparación estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Con razón. La miserable, inocente y ahora condenada a muerte vencedora estaba tan hermosa que era muy triste pensar que todo lo que sucedería en una hora y treinta y cinco minutos solo sería una gran farsa.

Madge ni siquiera sabía con quién la habían emparejado. Tenía una leve esperanza de que Gale fuera su falso marido, porque entonces no parecería tan falso… pero por otro lado le daba repelús pensar que él no la amaba a ella, y que si eso sucedía solo sería un castigo para él.

Sin embargo, se obligó a si misma a no embelesarse con esa cuestión i a centrarse en sus verdaderos problemas. El miedo se apoderó de ella otra vez. De hecho, nunca había desaparecido. Siempre estaba ahí, en mayor o menor medida, dejándola intranquila i vulnerable.

Cinna la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando colocó, cerca de su corazón, el pin de sinsajo. Madge no supo si se alegraba por tener el recuerdo de Maysilee cerca en un día como ese o si le horrorizaba el revolucionario detalle.

El diseñador colocó otras tres capas de tul a la falda del vestido, pero eso si que hizo reaccionar a la vencedora. Él las había colocado adrede, mirándola a los ojos, intentando explicarle algo que no podía. Madge lo entendió, porque estaba claro que estaba siendo vigilada a todo momento en busca de actividades sospechosas para añadir a su fatídico expediente.

Entonces Cinna levantó un poco la tela y dejó ver a Madge que había letras blancas impresas en el tejido. Eran difíciles de leer, pero no imposibles. La vencedora se dio prisa en leer el mensaje oculto.

"No te matarán, el capitolio te quiere demasiado. Tu muerte provocaría que se creen todavía más dudas y más enemistad hacia el gobierno. A ti a Gale os convertirán en un objeto, el modelo de la familia perfecta. Mataran o dejaran en condiciones horribles al resto de gente que conoces, aunque solo hayas intercambiado una palabra con ellos."

Madge asimiló las palabras horrorizada, dejando caer la tela.

—¿Te gusta más así? —Preguntó Cinna, diciéndole que no con la mirada.

—No… no me convence.

Cinna echó el tul al fuego, eliminando cualquier rastro de su predicción.

El conocimiento de que seguiría viva no la había aliviado para nada, pero si lo había hecho el saber que Gale estaría bien. Sin embargo no podía dejar morir a toda esa gente. Su sola existencia ya se había cobrado muchas vidas.

Entonces un pacificador irrumpió en la sala, indicándoles que la ceremonia iba a comenzar en breve.

El plató del programa de Caesar Flickerman se había transformado por completo para hacer posible el evento. El propio presidente de Panem iba a casarlos, lo que hizo a Madge tener ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo los nervios la consumían y no podía pensar con claridad. Iba a ver a Gale, a quien había echado de menos secretamente más de lo que se podía imaginar.

Los focos la iluminaron y el capitolio entero empezó a gritar su nombre. Por los altavoces sonó una música nupcial fuerte y escandalosa que la aturdió.

Y de repente, su padre estaba allí, a su lado, a punto de acompañarla al altar como en cualquier boda capitolina que se preciara. Madge estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y de tirarse a los brazos de su padre para esconderse de todo ese miedo que no la dejaba prácticamente vivir.

Sin embargo avanzaron. Paso a paso, elegantemente. Ambos temblaban levemente por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, y no lo hacían por alegría o excitación precisamente.

El caminillo estaba recubierto de flores blancas y rosas, todo muy discreto. A su alrededor habían hileras y hileras de bancos, repletos de los capitolinos más ricos de la ciudad, los cuales no conocía. Todos estaban eufóricos y alzaban sus brazos para tocarla, pellizcaban su falda comentaban el vestido y gritaban su nombre. Sobre todo eso. No paraban de gritar, reír, canturrear la melodía de la marcha nupcial y hacer de toda la escena un panorama muy macabro.

No obstante, ellos siguieron andando, intentando abrir los ojos pero no ver nada. No le importaba lo más mínimo que salieran medio bizcos en las fotografías y filmaciones.

Milagrosamente el caminillo se acabó relativamente pronto y de repente ahí estaba. Delante de su futuro marido, el señor Gale Hawthorne.

**N/A: ¡Anda! ¿Otra vez por aquí? **

**Siento mi tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas para ponerme a escribir. Ahora me intentaré organizar mejor y no dejar fanfiction así de colgado de nuevo al menos hasta que termine esta historia**

**Para quien lo habías supuesto… ¡el nuevo personaje no es Johanna! Se irá revelando quien es a medida que pasen los capítulos. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (Se que echabais de menos la coletilla)**


	12. Saludos

A Gale casi le da un infarto al verla. Tan etérea, preciosa y… ¿bizca? No pudo contener una pequeña risa de mofa que los espectadores confundieron con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando Madge recobró el foco le echó una mueca reprobatoria, y por un instante fue como si la boda fuera real, como si los dos estuvieran ahí por voluntad propia.

El presidente Snow empezó a hacer su discursillo, hablando de "amor verdadero" y de "nervios pro-boda". Mientras tanto Madge y Gale se dedicaron a escudriñarse el uno al otro, hablándose con la mirada. La chica buscaba en él rastros de violencia, como moratones o cicatrices, pero no encontró ninguna. Quizás lo habían maquillado muy bien.

Por otro lado Gale observaba la vencedora y se sentía orgullosa de ella, de lo que había hecho por Panem solo unas horas atrás. Había sembrado la duda en el corazón de los capitolinos, que ahora deberían preguntarse si realmente estaban siendo justos con los distritos. No obstante, Madge parecía más frágil que nunca, pese a haberse casi autoproclamado la líder de la revolución.

—Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara —Bromeó Snow, mientras todos le reían la gracia— ¿Madge? ¿Quieres tomar a Gale como tu legítimo esposo?

Madge observó el rostro horrible de Snow, tan estirado y operado, tan artificial. Sus regordetes labios se entreabrieron y su lengua viperina sobresalió un poco, dándole un aspecto todavía más terrible. En ese instante solo tuvo ganas de gritar no y salir corriendo.

Pero en vez de eso, miró a Gale, y quiso creerse que él también quería casarse con ella. Así que aceptó, asintiendo claramente.

—Maravilloso —Sus palabras eran lentas y petulantes— ¿Gale? ¿Quieres hacer de Madge tu esposa?

—Si quiero. —Dijo al instante, para asombro de Madge y para regocijo del Capitolio.

—Entonces, yo, presidente de Panem —Recalcó mucho su título — os declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte —por alguna razón también enfatizó esa palabra— Os separe.

Entonces Gale hizo lo propio y le dio un casto beso a Madge, enterneciendo a todo el Capitolio. Madge quiso perderse en ese beso, pero no pudo. Aún así hizo su mejor intento.

Luego vinieron los flashes, los aplausos, los lloros, los abrazos de desconocidos y más desconocidos, las felicitaciones, el banquete… y el primer baile, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera bailar. Solo se dedicaron a dar vueltas en un cuadradito, intentando seguir el compás de la música. Todo el mundo lo encontró adorable, aunque ellos se murieran de vergüenza.

Siguieron todas las tradiciones capitolinas a rajatabla, incluso la que consistía en que el marido tenía que quitarle la liga a la novia con los dientes.

De hecho ese fue el momento más incómodo de toda la ceremonia. Cuando Madge vio a Gale desaparecer entre sus enaguas casi le da un infarto, que el resto de los asistentes acompañó con un coro de silbidos y palabras groseras. Afortunadamente, Gale emergió rápida y sigilosamente y lanzó la liga con la boca a los groseros solteros que empezaron a saltar como perros. Madge se sintió muy cohibida por ver una de sus "ropas íntimas" arrojadas al público.

Después comieron tarta, y aunque fuera una verdadera exquisitez, tuvieron ganas de vomitar como el resto de los asistentes hacían. El simple hecho de que vomitaran la comida para poder comer más era algo que les revolvía las entrañas, considerando la pobreza de su distrito.

La fiesta no parecía aminorar en ningún momento, capitolinos y más capitolinos entraban por todas partes, bailando, gritando y pasándoselo bien. Parecía que salieran de debajo las piedras. Sus compañeros vencedores también estaban allí, mezclándose más o menos entre el gentío.

Finnick Odair era el alma de la fiesta, cosa que los novios agradecían profundamente. Él era quien siempre pedía la última canción, quien sacaba a bailar a todas las damas y quien, al final, acababa haciendo más el payaso.

El resto de vencedores lo miraban, pues él creaba todo tipo de reacciones. Algunos lo imitaban pobremente, siendo todavía más ridículos. Otros lo repudiaban, creyendo que avergonzaba a toda la "noble" casta de los vencedores. Sin embargo, un pequeño sector de los vencedores, los que conocían su historia de verdad, lo miraban entristecidos y compadeciéndose.

Madge intentó acercarse a los vencedores de vez en cuando, pero estos la repudiaban tras las típicas palabras cordiales. Nadie quería mezclarse con ella, por terror a ser perjudicado. No los culpó. Cada uno de ellos había pasado por su infierno personal ninguno de ellos se merecía morir.

Sin embargo, el mismo grupo que miraba a Finnick con lástima quiso acercarse a ella. Conocio a la anciana Mags (sin apellido conocido), una anciana ya muy mayor, ganadora de unos de los primeros juegos del hambre, supuso Madge. Su rostro era afable, parecía una persona pacífica después de todo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los vencedores podía ser pacífico.

O eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Annie Cresta. Annie era una muchacha… curiosa, cuanto menos. Annie era la que, de lejos, encajaba menos en la situación. Se encontraba al borde de esconderse bajo la mesa, de hecho no estaba muy segura de que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

No tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella, y cuando lo hizo esta se puso tan nerviosa que Madge decidió marcharse antes de ser la causante de más estrés post-traumático.

El siguiente vencedor al que pudo hablar un poco fue a Beetee y a Wiress. Ambos pertenecían al distrito tres y eran simpáticos y amigables. Algo curioso sobre ellos era que Wiress siempre se dejaba las frases a medias, por lo que las terminaba Beetee. Eso le hizo pensar a Madge que quizás eran pareja, pero resultaron no serlo.

Posteriormente conoció a Johanna Mason, otra vencedora que debía estar en sus veinte y que era procedente del distrito 7. Johanna… parecía estar siempre jugando a ser dos personas. Decía frases con doble sentido y se burlaba de todo constantemente. No le causó una buena impresión.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Finnick, que parecía ser el último miembro restante de esa pequeña comunidad de vencedores que, al parecer, escondían algo más. Sin embargo, se sintió acogida por la mayoría de esos curiosos vencedores, por mucho que no hubieran hablado con anterioridad. Sospechaba que ya habían hablado de ella en algún momento.

La noche pasó lentamente, mucho más de lo que los dos recién casados habrían deseado. Finalmente, a las tres de la mañana, los capitolinos decidieron que ya era hora de que empezara la luna de miel de los tortolitos, que pasarían en el hotel más lujoso del capitolio. Tres semanas siendo rodeados del lujo más extremo debería sonar de ensueño. Debería.

Su salida de la sala de fiestas fue tronada, les lanzaron una mezcla de arroz, preservativos y ropa interior en general. Una típica despedida capitolina.

Ya en la limusina que los llevaría al hotel, Madge cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la falda de Gale. Él la abrazó y acarició su pelo, jugando a quitar los pequeños granos de arroz que seguían en él.

**N/A**

**¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, me excuso por mi ausencia. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
